


Kili

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aidan Turner as "Kili" in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. It's really hard to tell, but his name is on the right in green.</p><p>Used 8B to 6H pencils, blending stumps, my finger to also blend, erasers, colored pencils<br/>Time: 6-7 hours</p><p>Hope you like it! Please check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Kili

**Author's Note:**

> Aidan Turner as "Kili" in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. It's really hard to tell, but his name is on the right in green.
> 
> Used 8B to 6H pencils, blending stumps, my finger to also blend, erasers, colored pencils  
> Time: 6-7 hours
> 
> Hope you like it! Please check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! 


End file.
